The Yellow Eyes Case
by SilverWerewolf18
Summary: Alex had good life with her famliy that all change when her home went up to flames and Alex wants justice for her family.


The Yellow Eyes Case

Our story takes place in modern London, England. The date was Oct. 18, 2011, it was a chilly night, and the time was 3:20 A.M. Alex found her home engulfed in flames. The flames were killing all family members that live in her home. Alex spots the monsters that did this to her family. She ran after him without thinking. The killer pulled out a dagger and slashed down on Alex's right eye then knocked her out with a bludgeon. Before darkness consumed her, she saw his eyes. They were the color of yellow. He stood 6'6 ft, and he had a wicked smile. Yellow eyes left the area as fast as he could so he is spot by police, firefighters, and the ambulance that were arriving at the scene.

Alex woke up with a nasty headache. She looked around her surroundings and realized she was at King's College Hospital. From her room she could see Big Ben. It was very dim lighting in the room and a few picture hung on the wall. Alex tried to get up but she stumble back she and she start to see her room start to spin. Alex quickly grabs the bed. She tries to prop herself up. The room stops spinning. Alex made her to the door. Then the door opened reveals a 25 year old man, he has short brown hair and hazel eyes, he had somewhat of a tan, and he stood 6'1 ft.

"You should sit down." The hazel eye man said as he put Alex down.

"No, I can't. I need to find my parents." Alex said as she tried to overpower him.

"I'm sorry to say that your parents perished in the fire." The hazel man said.

"Are there any survives? Or did anyone saw anything or something." Alex asks looking at the man with hazel eyes but he nods his head in no. "Are you sure?" Alex asks.

"Yes there are no survivors" The hazel eyes man replied. Alex looks carefully at the hazel eye man to see he is not lying.

"You're telling the truth. What is your name?" Alex asks as she tries to wiggle her way from the hazel eye man.

"Castiel" Castiel said in his rough voice.

"Alright Cas, you can get off me now. Also, you will discharge me from this hospitals and rendezvousat this address." Alex said as she wrote down the address. She handed Castiel the direction to the location of their meet.

"My better question is why would I discharger you from the hospital?" Castiel asks as he took the direction from Alex. She sighs and ran her fingers through her hair. Alex stops moving when she felt the bandages around her right side of eye. "What happen to my right eye?" she ask.

"Your eye lid got cut really bad. It requires 15 stitches to patch your eye. If the cut went any deeper it would have hit you cornea." Castiel explained.

"But back to my question why would do you want me to discharge you from the hospital?" Castiel asked again hoping for an answer.

"I will explain everything once we meet again." Alex said "but right now I need to find a new home since my old is in a decrepit state" As she started to walk towards the window and prop it open then start to climb out. Castiel signed and start heading down to front desk filling out the paper works for Alex.

Later on the day

Castiel sighed as he took his seat at the local café to order his black tea. He waited patiently for Alex to arrived. Then Castiel remembered that Alex is the next inheritor of Wonderland Amusement and people say her is a very venerableman who is a very committed, husband, and father to all he cares. Castiel once visit Wonderland Amusement before all of Mr. Wonderland ideas for ride where wily but it with stand the greatest sufficefor a rider. The black tea made to Castiel table but there was no sign of Alex. Then a hooded figure walks in and took a seat with Castiel.

"Can I help you?" Castiel ask.

"It's me, Cas." The figure replies as they reveal themselves who turn out to be Alex.

"What took you so long?" Castiel ask.

"My deepest apologies. Something or someone tried to hamper my way here. You see I was walking then a bull dog was release on me. So I ran the opposite direction so I could get the dog in an incoherent state. But either I escape from the mad dog." Alex explains her story to Castiel. Alex orders an apple to go. Castiel finished his black tea as Alex's apple got to the table.

"I need your assistance to find the killer that kills my family." Alex said as she played around with her apple. "Why do you need my help?" Castiel asked looking at Alex who was still playing with her apple. "Because I'm only sixteen and no one will listen to me or even understand me." Alex replies. "But you're the daughter of the most like man in London." Castiel point it out. Ale sigh "look I try going to police and you know what they said to me." "What did they say?" Castiel ask with curious tone. "Come back later. We are tie up at the moment." Alex said in a mocking tone. "So that's why I need your help, Cas!" Alex pleads to Castiel. Castiel sigh "alright I'll help you." "Thank you, Cas!" Alex said in joyful tone "Let's go times a wasting." Alex said as she jumps in ecstatic. Castiel sigh knowing how much trouble he is going to get after this little adventure is over.

"First off, we need to visit the crime scene." Ale said in a serious tone. Castiel was shocked to see the drastic change in Alex's tone, one moment he is happy and jolly and now she is serious.

They made it to the old burned down household. Alex walked ahead still feeling the pain in her heart. Alex removed the bandages off of her face and let the wind healing it. Reveal the fresh scar; Castiel was taken back at how brave Alex is for coming back to the home that destroyed her life with her family.

"Alright, let's split up so we can cover more ground," Alex orders, "If you find anything, shout my name." Castiel nodded his head as he looked around to find anything in the reaming rumbles of the house. While Alex found something interesting, it looked like letter that survived the fire and it was addressed to her. Alex opened the note. It read:

_Dear, Alex _

_I fear you the first clue for our game._

_But the better question is … Can you keep up with me?_

_Sincerely,_

_R._

_P.S. Catch me if you._

Alex read the note over again. "So this is just a twisted game that he is playing with me," Alex thought as she heard Castiel call out her name. "What is it Cas?" Alex asked looking at her friend. Castiel ran up to her and handed her another envelope. Alex tore open the note. It read, **Run**. Alex and Castiel looked around. Why? Castiel spotted a lit car heading towards their direction. Castiel grabbed Alex is hand and they for their lives. As they ran, Alex the spotted a dock coming up. "Over there!" Alex shouted as she pointed out the dock coming out. Castiel grabbed a hold of Alex and jumped into the dock. The car went in with it as well. Castiel and Alex came up to the surface for air. They swam to shore. "Thanks, Cas. I own you," Alex said as she dried off. Alex and Castiel started walking stared walking back to Alex's apartment. They were greeted by an elderly woman.

"O' Alex, there was a young man that was looking for you." The elderly woman said.

"Did you het his name?" Alex asked. Castiel started run to Alex's room. The elderly woman only gave the description of the man. "Alex, I think you should check this out," Castiel shouted. Alex thanked the elderly woman and she raced up to her apartment room. She found a package addressed to Alex, "Be careful, Cas, we don't know what is inside the package," Alex said in worry tone as she approached the package. Alex slowly pulled the note away from the package and started to read it.

_Dear, Alex_

_Looks like our game is drawing to end and you have not pieced the final clue. So, I will give you one last clue in case you may find an address that leads you to my location. But I wish you come alone and don't bring your little sidekick._

_Sincerely,_

_R._

"Alright, here is the plan, Cas; I'm going to open this package and if I die you must carry on this case no matter what. Do you understand?" Alex said as she opened the package. Inside the package there were vials of blood from wealthy families. The only vial that was empty was for Alex's blood. "What did the note read, Alex?" Castiel asked as he wrapped his hand in a towel and reached inside the package. "It's the killer. He wants to see by myself." Alex replied back to Castiel. "I want you to do another big favor for me, Cas," Alex said as she grabbed her father's walking. "I want you to go to the police and tell them to meet me at Big Ben and make sure the firefighters get there first," Alex said as she left her apartment room. Castiel looked confused and continue to look through the packages of blood.

Alex took a deep breath and made her way to Big Ben. It was a cold afternoon on Oct. 19th at 12:50 P.M. Alex sneaked inside of Big Ben. She walked up to 13th floor and waited for the killer. In a few minutes, Alex started to hear steps coming her way. Then the footsteps stopped dead right behind her.

"Raphael, you rouge. Why did you kill those families?" Alex asked as she turns around.

"I killed your family, too." Raphael said as he moved closer to the light revealing a man standing at 6 ft.

"No you didn't it! Your boss did it. You are just the lackey that takes the blame for it while he gets away with murder." Alex said as she walked backwards making sure her back was against the face of the clock.

"You're wrong! I had killed of them!" Raphael shouts out in anger.

"You are no killer! You are just a pawn in a sick, twisted game." Alex said. This made Raphael even angrier "Face it, Raphael, you're wasting my time," Alex said while she started to walk passed him. But Raphael snaps and grabs a hold of Alex and throws her out of the glass face clock. Alex got a grip on the ticking hand. "I didn't want you to kill you, Alex, but you're right. I'm just a pawn and you're Yellow eyed man is gone, soon you will be gone too." Raphael said as his stepped on her hand. "If you're planning on taking me then I'll make sure you're with me." Alex said as she grabbed a hold of Raphael's pants leg and pulled him down. Raphael lost his balance; fell to his doom with Alex clinging on to him. But they never hit solid pavement. Alex opened her eyes to see Castiel and the fire department already here.

"I knew I could trust you, Cas," Alex said with big smile.

"Did you catch the killer, Alex?" Castiel asked.

"No, he got away but I caught one of his lackeys." Alex explained to Castiel.

"So, you are you leaving me, Cas?" Alex asked.

"No," Castiel replied.

"Good, because I feel we can build a great partnership with your medical skills and my brilliant-stars, Cas," Alex pointed out, Castiel sighed knowing that this going to a long partnership.

A/N: Sorry for not updating so here replacement and these charters are mine.


End file.
